Blue Flame
by OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: AU - Bulma: the outcast, the hidden; she rests in the shadows plotting revenge against her creator. She needs to win the favor of the species she wishes she belonged to. One male, one in a place of power above all others is who she seeks. The reject, the fallen, the failure … Can she become what she's always longed for? Can she finally belong? 2017 Prince and the Heiress Nominee!
1. Introduction

**Brand new story. I have a bad habit, but I'm not ready to quit it. I don't think this one will be a long one. I'm a bit ahead on this one so I decided to post the intro. Enjoy!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Introduction

XXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Blue eyes opened inside a liquid filled tank. A tail lashing around in anger, body quaking in pain, needles piercing skin. The female looked around the green liquid to see the world around her chamber. A sterile place of science and damnation. Aboard this vessel were abominations, the worst of the worst, and she among them. Her fate sealed that day when she failed to deliver in her quest. Her refusal led to her punishment. Her eyes closed against the sting of sweat, tears coating the surface.

 _You aren't one of them no matter how much you want to be. You will always belong to this army. My creation, my little blue flame. I created you and I decide when you leave me._

That feminine, hissing, evil voice haunted every waking moment. A violent precursor to every single mission she'd ever been on. Purging, killing, and that sickening feeling coating the inside of her stomach. A product of evil, born in a lab, violently screaming her lungs out with no one to attend to her. It's not like she was even a child before any of this. No feelings of playfulness, no joy, no hope. Everything ripped asunder with that first breath of heated air.

Red eyes greeted her, the eyes of her master, set in a pale white face. An evil smile, a lusty look. A white tail twining with her blue one in the promise of something more. A shudder passed through her body as she remembered those red eyes gazing upon her form, they were full of joy at her being the ultimate weapon against his enemies. He explained her purpose, but she denied it. Even if she was a creation, she didn't want any of this.

Now, alone, floating in green healing gel, she had time to reflect on her next move. Something that would cause her problems, no doubt, however it was a need that could not be repressed anymore. There was something out there on that red planet that called to her. A sense of belonging that only she hoped to find. Maybe it was the scientist who created her, who named her, gave her this will; this instinct. If so, she had to thank him. In an instant, her eyes flashed purple and the glass shattered around her imploding outward.

A puppet, she would no longer be. Liquid oozed out of the tank as she buckled into the base, limbs heavy. The only thing that kept her standing was the wires and tubes that brought her food and healing medicines. Her last battle with the master left her weakened, but not enough to make her stay down. He made a fatal mistake by mixing in his most hated species, it made her stronger every time they fought. A blue aura of power flared around her as she floated to her armor, a mix of pain and determination. She wouldn't be under his thumb ever again.

Racing down the corridor, she found one of the empty escape hatches and hot wired it. Another mistake was giving her a scientific brain. Within minutes she was piloting her newly acquired shuttle towards the red planet below, a plan forming in her mind. She would find the one they called Prince Vegeta and hope he had the same vendetta as her own. To take down her creator no matter the cost.

 _I will no longer be controlled…_


	2. The Desert is Not Your Friend

XXXXxxx

One – The Desert is Not Your Friend

XXXXXxxxxx

The space pod tumbled quite quickly into the alien surface, sand kicking up in its wake as the white, metal surface dented harshly upon impact. Blue eyes shifted in the red emergency lighting as she pushed the door open and stepped outside. Sandy, dry, and humid; the wind kicked up the soil in small little twisters to spin around the dusty surface. No water to be seen on either horizon and the red sky appeared blazing in the background. The sun created a hellish glow along the otherwise serene landscape. Even the gravity tugged at her untrained body.

 _I know he didn't want me to give you a name, but if I ever had a daughter I would've named her Bulma. You are our hope, so please don't forget that. That foul creature doesn't need to know what I've done and he never will._

She smiled at the memory of the scientist who tended to her in those quiet hours. Doctor Briefs was an up and coming inventor on Earth before the planet was scrapped. The good doctor was one among many scientists captured and put to work. Shaking her head, Bulma set out to clear this vast land hoping to find somewhere to hide. The master would come for her soon and she wanted to be able to formulate her plan before he found her.

XXXxxxxx

Vegeta punched a hole in the wall of his bedroom in frustration. Frieza was hovering over their planet again. Didn't he get enough from them on his last visit? Hadn't he done everything that he'd asked? The prince ran a hand through his black, flame-swept up-do in frustration. None of this was making sense. He'd already made them give up mating in exchange for better birthing techniques. Their numbers were the highest they'd ever been and he'd take his people to conquer planets. However, hardly any of them lived.

The King, his father, strained against these new rules and the deaths of his people. No matter how many children were eventually born, dozens would die. This was not the Saiyan way. He suspected the tyrant was up to something and even through the prince was a fighter, a true Saiyan spirit, even he had problems with this new regime. It was inexcusable what he had done to some of his best fighters, even himself. Nappa was always worse for wear and Bardock, his father's right hand, had become unstable since returning form an uncharted planet.

"Son, you'll be going back out with Raditz and Nappa. Frieza has need of you."

"I'm staying on Vegetasai." He looked down at the lake below. "I have no wish to go out on another tour at this time."

"You would disobey?" The King looked down at his son.

"Disobey? You make it sound like he is OUR leader! He is nothing, father. We are Saiyans! Elite warriors and we will not bow down to the Ice-Jins! They are using us and you are letting them." Vegeta huffed out while clenching his fists.

"You'd do well to remember whom it is you're speaking to."

"I have not forgotten." The Prince grumbled out. "It's you that doesn't remember."

Vegeta turned around and started heading toward the training rooms. He wouldn't go back out there ever again. Frieza would not have him wrapped up in this mess. His father was a fool leading their people to slaughter and as Prince he could do nothing to stop it. He still resented his father for getting his mother killed. The King had clearly lost his way.

XXXxxxxxxxx

Bulma shuddered as she took in a deep breath of heated air, the desert was beginning to wear her thin. She supposed since she didn't grow up here that it would stand to reason why she wouldn't be used to this climate. Even the nights were hot. The sun had been set for hours, but the heat still raged on and she tried to flare her ki to keep her strength up. It seemed like an ever fruitless endeavor. Her body wanted to collapse, but she kept going finally seeing light in the distance. Being able to fly left her hours ago, her energy drained, and no food in sight.

Blue hair was matted down to her face and neck, her tail had given up staying around her waist and trailed listlessly against the back of her legs. She hoped against hope the Saiyans would take her in. She needed to talk to the Prince. He was her only chance. Guards in the distance stood outside the palace walls and as she neared they took up arms. Throat dry, arms shaking, knees failing, she found herself falling against the sand only to be caught at the last moment.

Everything went dark, all she could hear were voices and feel cool liquid upon her skin. Everything felt like heaven and she wondered if she had died. Had she failed her mission, her purpose? Her eyes shot open then to a red tinted room and it was empty save for 2 more beds in the corner and some medical instruments. Had she made it inside the castle? Before she could think on it anymore the door burst open to show the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

His hair was swept up in a wash of black flame leading down to hard black eyes framed in a very masculine face. His body exuded strength and she could feel his elevated ki all around her. He wore a blue spandex suit under his armor with a red cape billowing behind him. Gold tipped white boots adorned his feet and white gloves covered his hands. Her tail swished behind her slowly as she took in this Saiyan male and instinct told her this had to be the Prince.

"I hear you are looking for me..."

 _That voice._ "Prince?"

"Yes." He raised a well-groomed eyebrow. "What is your business here?"

"We have a common foe." She found herself speaking, hoping she wouldn't trip further on the words. Her mouth was still very dry and she grabbed for the water on the table.

"I see." He leaned over and sniffed her. "You smell strange. Where did you come from?"

"I-"

"The only reason you are not dead is because you're clearly a Saiyan." He huffed out. "Your coloring is unusual, that means something happened to you. Also, the technicians say you kept calling out for me in your traumatized state. You've braved the desert, no other species can survive that but a Saiyan. Born here or no. Now tell me, where did you come from?"

She looked down at her hands and sighed. "I came from a ship science room. The scientist who made me named me Bulma. He was human. If anyone I'd associate with, it would be him. The Master is a white-skinned lizard-like creature with red eyes. I do not know his real name, but he would send me to purge planets. I hated what he was trying to make me become, so I ran.

"I displeased him after the last purge so he beat me. On occasion, he tried to rape me but I always managed to keep his efforts away. I hated how he treated me, like I was nothing more than a pet. I may have been created, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a real person with feelings and needs. I want to destroy him! I overheard a conversation on the main ship of a Saiyan Prince who had secret plans to destroy The Master." She looked up then, her blue eyes blazing with fury. "I want to join your efforts."

"The creature you call Master, his name is Frieza and he is a tyrant to my people." He sniffed her again. "You're not a full Saiyan? He experimented on you."

"I was the sixteenth clone in a long line. He was building an army to take over more planets. He wanted drones. The others followed orders, but not I. I think Doctor Briefs didn't make me like the others for a reason. He called me 'daughter'."

"A human scientist?"

"Yes. From Earth." She nodded before looking down at her hands again.

"I see. That explains the strange smells. You are a mix breed." He growled. "Damn you Frieza. I told father he was experimenting with our people!"

Bulma leaned back as she felt the sharpening of his ki. Even though she was startled, she couldn't look away from his ire. It was beautiful.

"I'll send someone to show you to a room soon. I'm going to keep news about you private. I'm sure if word gets back to my father he'll send you back to Frieza. Neither of us want that."

"I don't want to go back..." She trembled.

"A Saiyan doesn't show weakness. I have trusted servants here that will keep their mouths shut." He turned to the door. "I suggest you rest until then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting with the female left him rankled. A Saiyan experiment, a warrior with no true place. He growled low in his throat at the audacity of Frieza. How dare he! His people were not toys to be played with. They were flesh and blood warriors born from the fruit of fighting and enjoyed the thrill. This female was proof of this tyrant's depravity.

At first, he didn't want to believe that it was true until Kakarot barged in and told him of the news. He was going to have her destroyed until he felt her distressed ki and heard that she was a creation of his enemy. She wanted his downfall just as badly as he did. Vegeta listened to her tale, felt the truth of it, smelled the truth of it, and saw how Saiyan-like she was. That blue tail still fascinated him and in his shame he found himself feeling the call of mating.

She wasn't even a true Saiyan, so he dampened the urge. This wouldn't do. He would agree to her plans, ask for information, but he would steer clear of any personal interaction. He would not shame himself this way. His father had shamed their race enough.


	3. Trusted Associates

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Two – Trusted Associates

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Bulma walked behind a joyful Saiyan guard named Kakarot. He hummed a little tune as they continued down the halls. She honestly wondered if he was a Saiyan at all, even if he did have the tail. Earlier, she had learned that a fighting accident erased his memory and even though his family tried to return his disposition to that of a true Saiyan, it seemed that Kakarot was happy how he was. He loved to fight, but had a deep sense of honor and didn't wish to kill.

"I hope you like this room, Bulma! Vegeta picked it out just for you." He smiled as he opened the huge red doors and she entered the vast room with a gasp.

"Considering I was either in a tank or in a space pod, anything is a step up." She looked at the bashful male and smiled. "Thank you, Kakarot."

"Of course. Use this scouter if you need either me or Vegeta for anything. It's on its own frequency and no one else knows about it."

"Okay."

"Hungry? I can have food brought up."

"I'm starving." She really was rather hungry.

"I'll be back!"

He closed the door behind him and Bulma looked around the large, spacious room. The bed was obviously the centerpiece. Deep crimson plush sheets wrapped around a black wood frame carved with molding of the great Oozauru form, it's tail wrapped around the long poles that held up the canopy. The top of the bed draped in blood red silk. The floor was a deep red marble, and even the furniture seemed to match the set reds, yet was inlayed with gold. She felt that the gilded iridescence of the room was too good for her.

Bulma sat on the soft bed, the silk caressing her skin, and she sighed. In all honesty, she was surprised the prince let her live. She knew that Saiyans, especially royalty, weren't all that trusting of outsiders.

XXXxxxxxxxx

Vegeta growled low in his throat as he sifted through battle orders. He remembered months ago, something in the purge reports, about a special project called _Blue Flame_. The prince wondered if Frieza was referring to the creature he was currently housing in the royal wing. It was not uncommon for the tyrant to experiment on warriors. Zarbon and Dodoria were some of his first creations, some of the fiercest warriors on his display. Of course, after their creation the race was killed off. The two considered the perfect specimens from the planets.

Now, it seemed like he had uncovered the reason why the tyrant had switched their mating rituals to the new birthing era. He was collecting DNA and combining it with other races to create a Saiyan warrior to his standards. His perfect warrior. How long did they have before he found the perfect combination? Vegeta growled low in his throat before putting the files away and exiting the study. His father didn't need to know what was going on just yet, especially since Bulma was technically Frieza's property.

He could tell that she did not want to return to the tyrant. He could only imagine the hell she had been through and it amazed him that she was still living. His thoughts were broken by the smell of fresh food and Kakarot making their way down the hall towards their newest addition. He followed quietly and entered the room behind his guard.

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Bulma was jolted from her thoughts by a knock on the door, she could smell two people on the outside, one Kakarot, the other the prince. Food was also a part of it. She smiled and opened the door for the two males before settling back on the bed. Kakarot placed the huge trays on the table before taking a seat and Vegeta grabbed a few items before standing in the corner. Bulma wasn't sure what to eat, so she just grabbed something at random before tucking in.

"I need to know something." Vegeta's voice broke the collective silverware clanks. "Frieza created you, but what was your name that he gave you?"

She swallowed hard and trained her blue eyes on him. "He called me the B _lue Flame_." Her hands trembled as she looked down at the plate of food in front of her. "I despise that name so much."

"Why?"

"He only calls me that because my ki is blue, my hair is blue, my tail is blue. He wants me to be his little Saiyan champion. His collection is still incomplete. He's got Zarbon, Dodoria, and me. After the Saiyans are destroyed, there is another planet he's going to go to. Other warriors he wants to sample. I, however, am still incomplete to him just because I have yet to form the connection."

"Connection?" Kakarot asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Yes." She sighed. "Frieza creates a psychic connection with his 'pets'. It's so he knows where they're at whenever he needs to be reassured. I keep blocking him from my mind because I feel it's none of his concern. He's tried making me sleep to do it, beating me to do it, and ..." A tear rolled down her cheek, "he even killed Doctor Briefs thinking I would let him in."

"He killed your creator. The man you call father?" Vegeta clenched his fist, the sound of the leather crinkling under the strain. "Bastard."

"He did, in front of me. Yet, I made a promise to him that I wouldn't break. He said, I was his hope. I couldn't let him down. He was the only kindness I ever knew." Bulma looked away. "The obvious last step was something he did to both Zarbon and Dodoria. Something that I have managed to avoid. It was another reason I left."

"I remember what he has done. I was there when he claimed Dodoria." Vegeta bared his teeth. "A public ceremony, a show of dominance."

"Yes. A fate worse than every beating I'd ever been subject to." She placed her plate back onto the table, apatite forgotten.

"What made the others unusable?"

"The DNA. It turns out that Ice-jin and Saiyan are incompatible. Zarbon and Dodoria each have a part of him inside them. Another reason why I'm able to fight the connection so hard. Saiyans, as you know, don't like our minds invaded by others that are not our kind."

"Indeed." He leaned forward. "I cannot keep you here at the palace. It's too risky and I won't let that tyrant recapture you. My father has been lost to that creature and is letting our people be slaughtered mindlessly. If he finds you, he'll certainly return you."

"Where will you hide me?"

"I keep a base on this planet, deep below ground, a place where _my_ people wait for instructions on the big coup I have planned to make Frieza fall. First, I need to make sure that Frieza has not, indeed, formed a partial connection with you. I need you to open your mind to me."

She looked down at her feet before nodding. He was the better alternative, he really was. "I don't want him in there."

Vegeta placed his hand gently underneath her chin, the leather of the glove keeping the softness of her skin from being known to him. He was definitely intrigued by this creature, this creation. He looked into her blue eyes, deep as the seas, blue as distant stars, and he fell into her mind like a waterfall. He saw her 'birth'. A violent time, a scream escaping her lips as she cleared the healing tank in angry confusion and almost killed her creator. He watched her accelerated growth, the mathematical and scientific lessons.

He witnessed her first purging mission. How the creatures begged, how Frieza dangled her creator on a chain to get her to do his bidding. His red eyes glowing in delight, that wicked cackle. He felt how sick she became each time he made advances to her. Vegeta dug deeper, and deeper still. Then, at the end of a sleep cycle, there was the tiniest of sparks. A tracker, easily erasable and yet to be completely activated. Frieza must've been interrupted during the process. He gently pulled upon the part of her mind that was damaged, destroyed the influence, and sealed the scar.

After a few moments he began again just to be certain there was nothing left. He left no faucet of her mind unturned. Yet, before he was finally able to leave he felt something take hold of him. _Vegeta…_

He turned and saw a healthy vision of Bulma. Her blue hair cascaded down her back, her eyes bright with joy, her body nourished and youthful. She leaned forward and kissed him. Vegeta tried to back away from her but found that he was stuck. This was why he tried to avoid her essence in here. It was too late, way too late, and he found himself succumbing to her pull. This shouldn't be possible, this connection, she wasn't a pure saiyan. Yet, when she finally released him their ki took on a rose hue. The deed complete.


	4. Unintentional Mate

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Three – Unintentional Mate

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta felt himself snap back into his body, his eyes wide with the implications of what had just happened. Bulma looked at him with guilty eyes and a sad expression. Did she know what she just initiated? How could she? After all, she was raised on a ship. He got up quickly and started pacing, apparently Kakarot left a while ago. How long had he been in her mind?

"What did I do?" He heard her ask softly.

Vegeta looked down at her form, her pale eyes rimmed with unshed tears. How could this be possible? How could it be this strong?

"You bonded me to you." He explained, a lump in his throat. "In the saiyan custom, we are now mates."

"Mates?" She gasped. "I..."

"Yes, you initiated a courtship bond in our mindscape. We are now one. For whatever reason, our minds and ki were compatible." Vegeta sat down in a chair across from the bed. "This is a complication."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't understand, but your ki, your body, and your Oozaru did. True mates are rare anymore. Frieza has been harvesting our DNA now for years, it seems. Mates happen very rarely because he felt our breeding was too slow."

"Are there still mates?"

"Few and far between." He sighed. "You need to be hidden now even more than before. Frieza will certainly be much more angry if he finds out that you're my mate. Come, I'll show you the way."

"Is it truly safe?"

"Yes, my subjects have been hidden for a very long time now. Father and Frieza both believe they were killed on purges. It was the only way they can be assured their freedom and that the army is vast. We train daily, but our equipment is severely lacking."

"I could help you." She looked down. "It's the least I could do for you taking me in. My father gave me a scientific mind. I believe part of his own."

"We shall see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she's gone missing?" Frieza screamed before throwing the green male across the tank chamber. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"She was sleeping, I went to grab a bite to eat. Instead of yelling at me, you should be yelling at Dodoria since he didn't come relieve me of my shift."

"You dare tell me how to punish you?" He lifted Zarbon by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "You are very lucky you're one of my most perfect creations or I'd destroy you!"

"Lordship, I mean no disrespect." Zarbon began, gasping for air. "I do have to eat, you know."

"Food is meaningless. Your shift meant more! My Blue Flame has escaped and it's all your fault. I hold you accountable for this! She was too smart to be left alone. I had yet to bond with her completely you fool! Her public ceremony was tomorrow and now I have to have a galaxy wide search to find her!" Frieza dropped him like a log to the floor. "Clean yourself up and send Dodoria to me."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raditz looked at Nappa in concern as they exited F-345, leaving several planets dead in their wake. Hardly any of their kind made it out alive and if he hadn't of been looking out for the older saiyan, he would've been dead too.

"We can't keep doing this, Nappa." He pulled at his long mane of hair in frustration. "Frieza's been sending us on suicide missions!"

"What can we do?" Nappa replied in a heaving, exhausted tone. "If we blow our cover the prince will never get his plans into motion. He needs more time."

"The king is oblivious to our plight." Raditz growled low in his throat. "Frieza sends us to slaughter and then creates more. I don't trust that damn lizard."

"Neither do I and I trust the prince to find a solution." Nappa swiped at his bald head to wipe off some dirt and debris. "What do you think the lizard is doing with those cubs?"

"Nothing good, I'd imagine."

He set the coordinates for home before leaning back in his chair in thought. Raditz was a little worse for wear but Nappa was starting to show signs of slowing down. They couldn't keep this up, it was getting physically and mentally impossible. As he was getting ready to settle in for some rest his scouter beeped.

"Raditz here."

"Raditz, I hope you're returning to Vegetasai. There's been a development here that I believe you'll like." Vegeta spoke quietly.

"I hope it's an improvement over what we're doing. We just lost another army. An ambush, not doubt, set by good ol' lizard lips."

"I'm not surprised in the slightest. However, this is of great importance to our cause and it will make our lives easier. How's Nappa?"

"Worse for wear, but he'll live." Raditz sighed. "When are we doing this thing?"

"Soon. That's all I can tell you now. Come back to Vegetasai."

"Will do."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot was the laughing stock, but he didn't care. Nobody deserved to be treated like she did, so he bought her. Frieza was a depraved individual keeping people like cattle. This black-haired beauty was a handful but he couldn't stand to see her treated that way. It took most of the money he'd saved from missions just to get the paperwork to even own her, but it was worth it. He knelt in front of her, releasing her shackles, tending to her torn flesh, wiping her tears.

"It's okay now." He whispered in an attempt not to spook her. "I've got you."

Her misty brown eyes focused on him and he felt his body shudder. A need bubbled up inside of him, something he'd never felt before. He continued to dress her wounds carefully as her tears continued to fall. "Who are you?"

Her voice was strained, sad, filled with pain. A pain he wished to extinguish.

"I'm Kakarot." He replied.

"You're a saiyan." She looked down and away from him. "Why would such a creature save me?"

"I'm not like other saiyans." He tilted his head in wonder as their eyes met again. He was so fascinated with her, so taken. "What's your name?"

"Chi-Chi."

"I like it. Where do you come from?"

"Earth."

"A human?" He smiled. "You smell nice."

She laughed. "What a peculiar thing to say."

"You can't smell me?" He frowned. What species couldn't smell others? It's how he knew who everyone was.

"No, I can't unless I get really close."

He pulled her forward into his embrace and pressed her face gently into the side of his neck, right where his scent would be the strongest. She was warm and soft, so curvy and sweet. Her scent so much stronger now and he couldn't help but indulge. What was happening to him? He heard her take a small inhale and he nearly lost the control of his mind. He _needed_ her, yet he didn't want to scare her away. She was so fragile and he did, after all, just buy her from the slave trade.

After a few moments he released her and sat her back on the bed to take care of the rest of her scrapes and cuts.

"Everything will be okay, Chi, you'll see."


	5. A King In Peril

**Sorry it's been a while. My husband and I just got a dog 3 weeks ago and between taking care of a puppy and work I haven't had time to update or write much. Here's an update on this story and I hope to have some writing done in the near future. Please be patient with me.**

 **-VP**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Four – A King in Peril

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Vegeta paced the throne room in agitation. Frieza would be landing soon and his son was no where to be found. His scouter was turned off and he knew that if his son wasn't there on the docks with him to greet the ice-jinn leader then all hell would break loose.

"Where is that boy?" He spoke to the empty space beside him. "Has he lost his mind?"

Finally, a few moments later, the doors opened and his son stood at the end of the hallway.

"You're late, boy. Where were you?"

"None of your concern. I don't need to tell you where I am all the time." Vegeta looked at his father with disdain. "The guard told me you had need of me."

"Yes, Frieza will be here within the hour."

"What does that lizard want now?"

"Mind your tone." The king growled before resuming his pacing. "He did not say what he wanted, just that he was coming and it was urgent we be there to receive him."

"He should be grateful if we send the royal guard to fetch him. This is our planet."

"This is my planet, but in his alliance!" The king grabbed him by the hair. "You have spoken out of turn too many times lately boy. You are the prince, my son, and you will act like it. My word is law and if I say we are to meet him, we will meet him. You will act like a proper royal and stand with your king."

"I will not stand with you if you continue to ignore the plight on our people." Vegeta punched him in the gut to get him to let go then started to turn away from his father. "You would follow him blindly after what he did to mother?"

"What choice do we have, son? He offers protection as long as we stay loyal." The king stated diplomatically, out of breath. "It is wise to choose the battles you know you can win."

"So you would let him use us? Use our people and send them to die?" Vegeta growled before marching away. "You meet him on your own, I will not play a part in this game any longer. Have fun being his whore."

"How dare you!"

"No, father." Vegeta turned around and looked at his father in anger. "How dare you."

With those words he let the doors shut behind him with a resounding thud that echoed through the chambers. The king stood there alone staring at the space where his son once stood. He could see this meeting with Frieza already going to hell in a hand-basket. Why couldn't his son just do as he was told for once? He realized that he got that trait from his mother who was too headstrong for her own good. King Vegeta decided it was time to face the music. He needed to go meet the Lord at the docks and find out what he wanted. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta looked at Kakarot like he had grown an extra head as he explained his situation. Of course, he couldn't be too surprised, the younger male was nothing like a saiyan after his accident. It would make sense why he would feel the mating urge for another species. The young woman even looked saiyan, in his defense. The only thing she was missing was a tail.

Vegeta felt rankled after the meeting with his father and decided it was time to devise a plan to get him and his followers off the planet. He could only hope that they could stay hidden long enough to get into motion after Frieza was officially back off the planet.

"What about Bulma?" Kakarot asked suddenly.

"I do not know." He turned to look at the sheepish warrior in front of him. "Against all odds we're connected but I don't know how I truly feel about it."

"Is it because of the way she is?"

"Her origin is of concern, yes, but the bond wouldn't have happened if we weren't compatible in some way." The prince shrugged as they settled into their pre-training kata. "It seems like she's essential to me in some way. Just before our connection ended I saw a vision of myself."

"The legend?" Kakarot's eyes sparked with wonder.

"Perhaps." Vegeta replied. "It was a blurry vision, but there was a flash of gold. I assume she has something to do with my ascension."

"What do you think Frieza is looking for?"

"The girl, no doubt." He growled instinctively. "It would make sense that he'd check here first since he's been hovering over the planet for a good month now."

"That and she's technically a saiyan." Kakarot sighed as they took their fighting stances. "Best two out of three?"

"Quite."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship hissed as it landed and clinked into the docking area. The king was quite nervous since his son basically disobeyed a direct order. He did not falter though, he would stand tall and accept his fate. The door opened to reveal the ice-jinn leader flanked on either side by his two main fighters, or 'pets'. Dodoria, a pink blob-like creature and Zarbon, the beautiful amphibious one who's beauty was certainly only skin deep.

"I see that your son isn't here." He scowled and the king grumbled in his mind. _Of course that'd be the first thing he'd notice._ "Where is he? Wasn't I clear in my direction that both of you were to attend me?"

"Forgive me your Lordship, my son has been on a disobedient streak lately. He seems to have his head in the clouds." The king bowed before righting himself.

"We will wait then. Call him here. When I give an order I expect it to be followed." The tyrant's eyes narrowed. "He will be punished for making this meeting late."

King Vegeta nodded and clicked his scouter on to call his son. As expected, it was met with an empty signal. "Drat that blasted boy."

"Does he not have his communicator turned on?" Frieza asked with a distinct displeased tone. "No matter, he'll have to listen to mine. It's _always_ on."

The king started to sweat then. Frieza never gave out direct orders to lower-level ranked officers. His son was considered to be one of them. If Frieza ever had to contact one directly, they were in big trouble. His son was about to get a taste of that.

"Prince, why are you not here to attend me as I ordered?" Frieza calmly asked. He got no answer. "Prince, I know you can hear me. This frequency is never turned off. Answer me now or you will not like it when I find you."

"What do you want?" His son's voice came through finally and he felt the ire coming off of the tyrant.

"That is not the tone to take with me you stupid monkey. I am your Lord, your superior, and when I ask you attend me upon my arrival, I mean it. We are waiting on the docks until you get here and your punishment will be most unpleasant for making this meeting late. You are not doing anything more important than being here at this very instant to meet me!"

"What you do is of no importance to me. I am not coming to this meeting, I have already explained this to my father."

"You will do as I say, and now your father will be punished as well for not shackling you to his side! Come at once or every minute you make me wait will be more painful than the last!"

"Fine, but this better be a quick meeting."

With that the signal completely cut out and Frieza looked down at his own scouter in complete and utter indignation. "Did that little shrimp just break his communicator? How _dare_ he! That was ice-jinn property!"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Vegeta walked up the ramp to the docks, not even bothering to change out of his training equipment. He felt that he didn't need to be there but he would spare his father the beating. The gods only knew why he was giving him the small favor.

"You could've at least bathed before meeting us." The king grumbled under his breath at his approach.

"I see you've finally decided to make your appearance." Frieza walked up to him and backhanded him harshly across the face. Vegeta took it, the sting biting his skin, before righting his face and staring into the cold, red eyes of his enemy. "That was for making us wait a good half-hour here for you. I have to reset my entire schedule around your behavior. When I give an order it is to be followed. You have become insubordinate since I left you here."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with so I can get back to my training." Vegeta turned as they walked down the ramp.

"I have come because I have a job for your people. I have lost an asset of mine and I need your finest warriors to set forth across the alliance planets to find it. This little gem is quite precious to me and I believe it couldn't have been taken far." He looked down his nose at them. "You, dear prince, will be going as well. Consider it punishment for making me wait so long. Next time when I say you are to attend me, do it."

"I will not be going out on a wild goose chase. I'm a prince, not a seeker." Vegeta turned away and started to walk off. "I have more important things to do with my time."

He didn't even make it five steps away when he was picked up by his neck and thrust into the wall. " **You have nothing more important than this mission! You are doing this, Vegeta, or else your planet will lie in ruins and just for your insubordination against orders you have earned this ultimate punishment.** "

A red ball gathered on the tip of his finger before a beam of light shot out and struck his father through the chest. His eyes widened as the beam bored through armor, flesh, and then out the other side. His fathers eyes lost their luster as he felt to the ground, dead. Vegeta coughed as his throat was finally released, his feet connecting roughly with the floor. The prince looked down at the corpse of his father, the stubborn old fool, who thought there was no danger. He barely felt pity for him.

"You have 48 hours to gather what you need. I'd better see your ship take off by then. You do not want me to come back down here, Prince." He handed him a holodisk. "This is your target. Find it and bring it back to me. Do not disappoint me. You have three months or your planet dies."


	6. A Quick Plan

**Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. Real life has been quite busy. My husband and I got a dog, as I'm sure you've seen in my other story notes. Crowley has been keeping us busy and recently he's had his surgery and doesn't want to rest as he's supposed to. Puppies love to play but he needs to rest and heal. It's going to be a long week. Here's the next chapter of this story since I've had a bit of time to work on it. It may need a rework or two if there are any plot inconsistencies. PM me if so.**

 **-VP**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Five – A Quick Plan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he shot across the desert like a bullet. Time was running out and his relocation would have to be in just under two days. He waited until Frieza cleared the atmosphere before rushing to the hidden base deep underground, his body quaking with the effort. This was his fault, he was to blame, but he wouldn't dwell on it. The safety of the saiyans now rested on his shoulders alone. He saw everyone going about their lives, trading goods, building shelters, working on space crafts. The time was now, it had to be today.

He settled on the highest point in the central hub and his ki spiked into a flash that made people stop and take notice. "Come forth and listen."

His voice was heard, a hollow echo, teeming with pain. "The king has fallen by the hands of Frieza. I am at fault. My mission here had blinded me and now we have little time to move away from the planet. Frieza has tasked me with a mission but I have a plan. It will take us 24 hours to leave here and another day for me to make my escape under the guise of his mission. This will be tricky. We have six hours until the planet is rotated enough for him not to notice the ship that is to carry our survivors. Is it space ready?"

"It is, my lord." Bardock came forward then, with Bulma by his side. "With her help, we are ready to leave the planet by your word."

"Good." Vegeta sighed. "Begin your preparations, we leave one hour after nightfall. I will follow you after the proposed deadline. Bardock, Bulma. With me. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, my prince."

Xxxxx

Bulma watched the other saiyans scatter as they began cleaning up and packing. She felt a bit out of place. Kakarot and Bardock had welcomed her with open arms but others were wary of her. Rightfully so, she supposed, she wasn't exactly natural. However, she did find a friend in the human Kakarot saved. Chi-Chi was fun, talented, and an amazing cook. She was happy to have a fellow scientist to talk to. Bardock helped her with all the plans in multiple fields. He made working more efficient and that's why the ship was completed ahead of schedule.

She followed Vegeta into the meeting room and listened carefully as he began to speak.

"I know this is a sudden change of events, but it could not be helped given the circumstances." He sighed. "I take the blame for this. I was not cautious."

"It isn't your fault my prince, your father has been denying what's happening to our people for a very long time. You reacted out of the need to stay and keep us hidden. Do not blame yourself for his demise. If it wasn't now, it would've been after something else Frieza would've found fault in. His days were numbered as soon as he entered the alliance." Bardock reasoned.

"Quite. What of the other devices you've made? Will we be able to transport everything as you've said?"

"Yes, Bulma is quite the genius and her father gave her quite a scientific education. She finalized the capsule technology, his life's work. They will be of great aid to us moving large equipment to the base."

"Excellent." He looked at his mate. "How long until we're ready for the sequences?"

"Not long. I can have it done in three hours and the ship loaded in one." She replied with a smile. It was nice to feel needed and serve a more practical purpose.

"Good." He turned to Bardock. "Gather your sons and Nappa. Start loading the capsules and the ship. I need a moment with my mate."

"Of course." The door closed with a soft click and he turned to her, their eyes meeting, her body quaking. It had been a few days since they last talked and this connection they had needed to be refreshed. Would they finally kiss? An action they had only done in their minds up till this point. She wondered about how it would feel in real life. He approached her, his gloves off, his fingers gently easing into the blue curls of her hair.

"It's softer than I imagined." He mumbled before claiming her lips.

Her knees buckled as he kissed her, strongly but deeply, encouraging her to mimic his movements. Their minds reconnected too, the bond refreshing, the link strong between them. She groaned into his mouth, his tongue finding hers, as they danced together in moist delight. When they finally pulled away for much-needed air his body had hers pressed against the far wall while he panted harshly.

"We have no time to do what I want to do at the moment." He sighed before pulling away from her. "Frieza is searching for you now. He's sending me to do it."

Her eyes widened and her body trembled for a whole new reason now. The master would be angry if he found her here amongst his enemies. Especially coupled with one. She did not want this.

"Woman." He placed the holodisk upon the table and the image of her showed up on the screen in her full battle armor. Her tail waved slowly behind her and her blue hair was cascading over her shoulders.

A hollow voice came from the device, sickening, evil, a bit seductive in its tone. She shivered again having not heard that voice in weeks.

" _This is my little Blue Flame. I was still testing her out and not quite ready to announce her existence yet. No matter. She is a saiyan/human hybrid. The first of her kind, and also the last of her kind. She succeeded where other experiments have failed. I want her found. I suspect she ran away from me, how insolent of her. She is to be captured unharmed and brought back to me for punishment and claiming. She is soul property of the Galactic Empire! A reward will be given to you upon her return. A favor, binding, signed contract that I will not deny you and it will be a promise kept. Plus a hefty sum of money as well. There will also be no questions asked upon her return, she's that precious to me."_

"Fuck." She looked at him. "No doubt he's transmitted this message across the entire galactic system within range!"

"I'm sure he has, but no one from the saiyans in my power will turn you in. They are loyal to me and we take care of our own." He pulled her into his embrace. "You are also my mate and my guard will die to protect you."

"I don't deserve it." A tear rolled down her cheek. "They look at me like I don't belong. Especially the females with their children."

"They do not know of your origins. I have told no one except Bardock. The only reason I did was that it would serve him better in protecting you." He eased her back and kissed her again. "You are mine and he will not take you from me."


	7. A Bit of Misdirection

**Sorry for the long, long wait. It's been hectic around here with work and Crowley and other things and hard to find the time to write. I managed to get another chapter done. Don't worry, I'm not neglecting the other stories. They're coming along slowly because I don't want to rush it and make it sound all wrong. A rushed story is never good. I'm hoping you're still enjoying the story. Also, to whoever nominated this story in the Prince and the Heiress awards, thank you. It means a lot. It was very unexpected.**

 **VP**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Six – A Bit of Misdirection

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have a plan." Bulma smiled as she walked down the ramp of the main ship. "I know how you can make it appear like you've left even though you are with us."

"How's that?" Vegeta questioned as they walked towards his space pod. The time was drawing near, they only had two more hours until the planet was in prime position to launch the getaway craft.

"Your pod will launch first. It will launch in view of Frieza's ship and I've programmed it to drive itself to a set of coordinates and land. It will take about a month to get there, well within the time range Frieza has given you. It won't open and it'll stay on the planet for about a week before relaunching. The planet is a dead one, no life forms." She began.

"Won't that make him a bit suspicious?"

"No, because the planet is uncharted. Doctor Briefs had records that he kept while he was captured. Detailed ones, double encrypted."

"How detailed?"

"Very. He hacked into Freiza's mainframe on occasion, undetected. My father was very smart, knew how to keep himself hidden. Just before he was captured he was working on a data logger for businesses, especially his own." She pulled out the small chip and placed it in the data reader. It pulled up a 3D map of the galaxy showing all solar systems within range. "These purple planets are the dead zones. Places Frieza either had yet to explore or dead planets altogether."

"How did he keep this information from the tyrant?" Vegeta asked as she rotated the map clockwise and zoomed in on a specific planet.

"He only logged in while Frieza was either away or sleeping. Mostly away though. He even taught me how to do it. He'd log the data Frieza's minions had collected while they were out on scouting missions. He'd keep the original data on the logger then reformat the data Freiza received from the scouting missions. The files had all the same icons and names so that Frieza still thought that his informants were bringing him the right info. He also saved a lot of lives by claiming most planets had no resources or were already dead. However, he couldn't fudge all the records or else Frieza would get suspicious."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, we're sending your pod here. This is F-Z0. It's a rocky body, no life, no atmosphere. Completely out of Frieza's range. He doesn't even know it exists."

"My pod has a tracking system." He stated. "What have you done about that?"

"Manual control. I rerouted the tracker so that he thinks you're going in a completely different direction." She pulled up the map again. "His systems are so simple to hack, even his scouter. I shut off the beacon and even turned off the function so that it only receives data and not transmits."

"Extraordinary." Vegeta stated, impressed. "Your creator did amazing with you, I must admit."

"I just wish that he could've been my father. He never had a chance to have a family. He was taken even before he was able to marry, the planet purged and forgotten about." She looked down at her hands before unplugging the chip and placing it back into the hidden pocket in her armor. "This is all I have left of him now. Perhaps, maybe, if it were another life."

"Perhaps." Vegeta turned and closed his pod before taking her arm and guiding her to the main ship. "How will it launch?"

"It's on a timer, the main sequence will begin soon. After your ship leaves, we wait an hour for the perfect planet position, then we launch ourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frieza growled low in his throat as he watched the last of the pods leave from his ship. His pet prince had one more hour to go before he had to leave the planet. He was watching very intently for the takeoff so he could set out on his own search party. There would be extreme hell to pay if he found his precious treasure before any of the scouts did. He had a feeling that the little tart had escaped to reaches unknown. Doctor Briefs had meddled too much, this he was certain, but it was unclear how much tampering he actually did. Any records were destroyed.

The tyrant huffed out a breath before enlarging the view of the planet below on his screen. The red hue dominating the view. It was a pity the prince had made his choices, he really wasn't done experimenting with the monkeys yet. The Blue Flame was only the first in a line of experiments. A new scientist was needed, but he was sincerely hoping he could convince his precious pet to do the work.

"Dodoria, be a dear and fetch me my evening meal."

"Yes, your lordship." The pink blob bowed before exiting the main chamber. Time was ticking, and so far it didn't look good for the prince or his planet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have 45 minutes before launch. Is everything to specifications?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, we're ready. We'll be launching your pod in 15 minutes." Bardock stated as he began clearing the final boxes and capsules. "Everyone is on board."

"Very good."

Bulma tweaked a few more settings before the pod closed with a hard clang. A sigh escaped her lips as the sequence began and countdown initiated. She hoped against hope that this plan would work and she could get away from her tormentor for good. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was inevitable that she would face the creature at least once more before all was said and done. Her missions still haunted her, even now.

" _You do realize your little creator will die if you don't do as I say?" His voice echoed in her mind. "This planet has disobeyed me for the last time. They will know terror, my messenger. You will purge this place. Kill everyone and leave nothing."_

" _I will be free of you." She heard the strike before she saw it, her face heating with the sting._

" _I am your master! I choose when you leave me and nothing else matters but the tasks I have chosen for you. Now, Blue Flame, I order you to kill!"_

 _A tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at her creator, his neck encircled by a white tail, a dark and sinister look from her master, his red eyes flashing as he laughed with glee. She turned from the sight and looked at the embers of the wasteland she had created. Body upon body, ruins of buildings, charred remains. The screams still echoing in her ears. She pulled the gloves from her hands, stained with sweat, blood, and numerous tears._

" _What am I becoming?"_

"Bulma..." She shook her head and looked at her mate, his eyebrow raised in question. "It's time."

"Yes." After a moment, she pressed the button to launch the pod and then turned towards the huge drop ship meant to take the remainder of the survivors from the planet.

"What was that about?"

"Old, bad memories." Bulma pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at the datapad. "It feels like a lifetime ago, but it was only a few months before my escape. It was the last straw, I decided."

"Come, we haven't a moment to spare." Vegeta eased her along. "Bardock has already begun the launch sequence checks. He needs you in the cockpit for further adjustments."

"Of course."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Frieza smiled brightly as he saw the royal pod leave the atmosphere. Apparently, the little Monkey did have a sense of self-preservation. A cackle escaped his lips as he looked down at his two other creations. It was time for them to leave this place and set out on his main hunt. His creation wouldn't escape so easily. Her time was running out.

"Dodoria, set a course for F-Z32. We're going to begin our search for my little creation."

"Of course, sir."

"Once we're there, I'll be arranging my own party. Those monkeys will only do so much, but in the end, I know how much they're worth."

"Do you want us to exterminate the planet on our exit, my Lord?"

"No. I still have use of it yet. Especially if my little treasure can't be found. I'll need to make another."

"By your word, Master."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is taking too long." Kakarot grumbled as he continued to help his father put wires together. "I thought it was ready."

"It is almost there. Five more minutes." Bardock sighed. "You are as impatient as ever."

"Kakarot, enough horsing around." Vegeta grumbled. "Bulma is here to take your place, I'm sure a lot more work will be done now."

"I need to check on Chi-Chi anyway."

"Of course, attend to your harpy." Vegeta pushed him out of the way. "Just get out of the way."

"You don't have to be so uptight." Bulma teased as she entered the cockpit and started fixing the wires that had been missed. "At least he was trying."

"Whatever, just hurry."

"We're almost in the position your Highness. Just a few more minutes before the rotation is complete and we're able to launch." Bardock lifted his welding hood and looked towards the schematics once more.

"I thought you were ready to run the sequences?"

"I tried to start it up but we had a bit of an electrical malfunction. It appears that a few wires were in the incorrect places."

"Kakarot, no doubt."

"My son is trying. Before Bulma arrived he was the only one, besides you, to help. Frieza took the rest of the warriors on suicide missions. The ones that were the best of scientific minds."

"Just fix it."

"Almost there."

"Just these two wires and it should be ready." Bulma smiled as she capped the last ones and heard the sequence panel reset.

"Perfect!" Bardock exclaimed. "And we're still right on schedule."

"Launch will begin in 10 minutes and 59 seconds. Thrusters engaged and warming up to starting sequences." The computer chirped.

"Where is Freiza's position?" Vegeta asked.

"He's almost completely out of view of the planet now. He turned around after your pod launched." Bulma stated as she closed the panel. "He'll be completely out of planet range before we launch. His ship should make the jump just as we clear the atmosphere. All we have to do after that is set a destination."

"See to it. Bardock, I assume you know where we're headed?"

"Of course, sire. Just leave it to me."


	8. The Edge

**Wow, I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. As most of you are aware, I put this on hold until I finished The Water's Edge. I finished typing that up and am now in the final edits while also uploading chapters to AO3. Anyway, I'm now back on track and working on this one. I have an idea where I want this to go and I ask you to be patient as I get back in the swing of it.**

 **-VP**

XXXXXxxxx

Seven – The Edge

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Bulma looked out at the inky blackness of space dotted here and there by bright flickering lights of distant stars. It seemed strange to be looking at it from this perspective. Usually, she only saw the darkness partly lit by the chaos she'd caused. It was a depressing thought, one she couldn't keep from feeling. Doctor Briefs was lost to that darkness. She had promised to save him, a promise she had failed to keep. A growl escaped her lips as she punched a dent in the hallway, her mind elsewhere. This never-ending spiral of darkness with no light in sight.

"Bulma?" Vegeta's voice beckoned her from her mindscape and she looked into his dark eyes, the depths darker than the void outside but warmer. He balanced her soul, her heart slowing to a resting tempo. Her prince.

"Yes?"

"What troubles you?" He pressed his palm on the scanner and the room opened with a swish. "You've been lost and wandering since we took off."

"I've never had the time to slow down since my 'birth'. I've always been doing something, even if it's something I don't want to do." She sighed. "I feel a bit strange."

"I suppose that's normal. Even if you're only part sayain, being inert is a terrible feeling."

"Indeed."

"However, that's only part of the reason I've sought you out." He smirked before walking forward. "I've been coming to accept this bond between us, this feeling. At first, I believed you to do it on purpose, but then I realized what did you know of mating?"

"Vegeta, my Prince, I never ..."

He placed a fingertip on her lips and then brought her in for a heated kiss. The first one they'd shared since leaving the planet. Her taste was more sweet, headier, more heated. The time was drawing nearer for them to fully complete the bond. Mates were rare among his kind. Even before Frieza's tampering, warriors bread other warriors but some became more. He, as being a royal, had that need for a mate running through his veins. A trait passed on from his particular lineage. A deep-seeded desire for balance. He remembered the driving force his mother played for his father before her death. The balance lost after her demise.

In this moment, Bulma was the only one who mattered to him. His Princess, his mate. If they overcame Frieza, she would be his Queen. Just as he moved to pull her closer, she pushed away and started breathing heavily.

"I can't." Bulma shuddered as her old tormentors' eyes flashed before her. Their red depths stealing her breath in fear.

"Breathe." Vegeta said, pulling her back towards him. "Let me in."

"Vegeta..."

"Let me in..."

 _Vegeta was sucked into her mind then, the shapeless form of a memory, a blurry vision coming into focus. Frieza stood there holding his mate, twining his tail around her own, her body shaking in disgust as a long purple tongue licked her cheek. "We will become one my little Blue Flame. Just you wait."_

" _I will never be yours." She spit and he bit her neck before releasing her to crash to the floor._

" _You already are, my sweet. I have all the power in the universe. All that could ever be held and more. You are my creation, my pet. Mine to use as I please. Sure, Zarbon and Dodoria are for unique twists in my realm of pleasure, but you, you are so much more to me than they are." He hissed before climbing on top of her. He bent down and licked the shell of her ear before continuing, his breath hot and foul on the nape of her neck. "When we become one, there will be no mistake of whom you belong. Not only are you my top destroyer, but you are my most prized possession. Out of all of my projects, you are the perfect specimen. Mine and mine alone. The doctor may have given you life, but I will give you pain. I will give you heat, and maybe pleasure if I please."_

" _My Lord ..."_

" _What is it, Zarbon?"_

" _There has been another round of warriors born in the chambers. You wanted to know when they were ready."_

" _Of course, give me a moment."_

" _As you wish my Lord."_

 _Frieza bent back over her and smirked before patting her cheek. "You got lucky for now, but tomorrow you will be completely and totally mine. Nothing will stand in my way and the whole ship will witness the claiming of my property."_

Vegeta was violently thrown out of the memory, his body quaking with rage. "That bastard!"

"I'm sorry." Bulma looked down. "I want to be yours, not his, but he ..."

"He will die." Vegeta punched his own dent in the wall, a deeper chasm than her own, his fist flexing with rage as he pulled it out of the twisted metal. "He will die."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot smiled as he brought food into the room that he shared with Chi-Chi. She seemed a little less stressed since he'd saved her. She smiled more, laughed, and was putting weight back on her small frame. He passed her some of the food before he took his own seat. "Once the ship has completely settled down I'll talk to my dad about finding you some better clothes to wear."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem." He tucked into his food with a lopsided grin. Their bonding had been going very slow. Kakarot was still a bit afraid to spook her. Sure, they'd been growing closer and he had explained mates to her, but as of anything deeper, he held back.

However, he had a feeling that she was trying to tell him something. There were a few gestures he wasn't sure he was reading right. Touches, smiles, and she would often caress him in a way that set him on fire. All of this was so new to him that he didn't know what to do, yet all he could really do was feel and the sensations were so damn good.

"Kakarot?" Her voice broke his thoughts and he met her dark eyes with his own, her gaze heated and lustful and for once he wasn't thinking about food.

"Yes, Chi?"

"Come here."

Kakarot gulped hard and stood to move around the table. He knelt in front of her, and she pulled him mostly into her lap, her lips meeting his and he groaned into the kiss. Her mouth was hot, wet, and tasted of the sweet warm tea. He panted, and mewled, and when he connected their minds together he was lost to sensation. He saw her standing before him in their mindscape, two people becoming one, and then he could take it no longer.

He broke their kiss and picked her up in his arms, whisking her away to their bedroom and placing her on the soft, cool sheets.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She giggled. "I was wondering when you'd finally take the hint."

He blushed at his blunder before kissing her again and also fighting with his armor, ripping one of the straps off in the process. It felt like he couldn't get to her fast enough, didn't want to stop kissing her, listening to her delighted coos in his ears. Her hands were hot on his skin when he finally tore away his chest plate and spandex top, her nails raking fiery trails along his skin, his body heaving with the effort to breathe.

Kakarot broke free of their kiss and started trailing open-mouthed nips and licks down the column of her throat as he finally joined her on the bed and loomed over her. He shredded her top, palming her breasts softly. Cupping the warm flesh in his hands, tweaking the pert rosy nipples to pointed peaks before taking one in his mouth and sucking softly.

Chi-Chi groaned in his ear, a high-pitched whine, and locked her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled, he released her left nipple before moving onto her right one, giving it the same treatment. He was hard to the point of pain, his pants straining to keep his cock planted against the side of his leg, and he shed them quickly to ease the pressure.

He reared up, releasing her nipple with a soft pop, and stripped the rest of the way before taking off her pants as well. It was maddening, this need for completion, for connection, but he did not fight it. He brought his hand up in between her legs and felt her wet curls before finding her opening. Testing the waters, he gently eased a finger inside her wet heat and gently pumped inside a few times before adding another.

At three fingers, he decided she was ready enough and he then positioned himself before gently pushing inside before bending down and placing his head between the crook of her neck and biting down hard.

A scream escaped her lips before turning into a moan and he started to thrust his hips into her in a sharp rhythm. His body was on autopilot then, a drive towards mating, their first connection, and after a few moments of this, he felt her answer his rhythm with her own to counter it. She moaned in his ear, her body chasing the same high, and he ground into her with a moan of his own as he released her neck and licked the tiny trail of blood and saliva that started to slide down the skin of her shoulder towards the pillow below.

He huffed a breath, his body shuddering, and he lifted her into his arms as he sat back on his knees. Kakarot held her tight, knowing that this would be the first of many instances of their bonding throughout the night. Finally, he felt complete.


End file.
